


阿莉阿德尼的悲叹

by Samante



Series: 隐身的圣徒 [2]
Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samante/pseuds/Samante
Summary: 隐身的圣徒第二部曾贴老福特，随缘。历史事实有出入，故意为之。





	1. Chapter 1

谁还温暖我，谁还爱我？  
给我滚烫的手！  
给我心灵的炭盆！  
我俯躺着，颤抖着，  
像一个被人暖着双脚的半死的人……  
\--《酒神颂：阿莉阿德尼的悲叹》[1]

一九八二年六月 南乔治亚岛[2] 英军临时指挥部

“哦，小家伙。他怎么能……他怎么能把你这样的年轻人送到前线来？太过分了…….”Geogre.R.Lestrade一把抱住刚踏入指挥部的Mycroft.Holmes，“告诉我，Rudi他最近怎么样？听说他最近日子不太好过。”外面不断传来远处炮击的声音与岛上呼啸的风声为夜晚增加了不少紧张的色彩。

有点小洁癖的Mycroft冷不防的被人撞了个满怀还一把抱着不放不免有些不快，但顾及此人是Uncle Rudi的好友至交他也只能将情绪压下，“嗯，Uncle Rudi最近的确被Mrs. Thatcher逼得挺紧的……毕竟你知道，Uncle Rudi那个位置也不是……”

“Yes，yes,yes……”对方松开他之后连连点头，表示很是理解Rudolf.Holmes的现实情形与立场，“那么，你……我听说你还在伊顿上学？”

Mycroft面对着面前这个经历过二战的上校自然是不敢造次，更别提对方是Uncle Rudi的好友以及来此地前Uncle Rudi的多次耳提面命让自己少添麻烦。他斟酌了几秒，有所选择的答道，“嗯，长官。我曾经在伊顿就读，但是已经毕业了，就在今年。相信Uncle Rudi也跟您提过我的情况……”

“哦。是的，他提过那么……一两回。”对方先是一愣紧接着露出了然的神情，“看来他把你当成了继承人培养……”Geogre拍着他的肩膀，“战场不是什么好玩的地方，我想应该不需要我再多加赘述了未来的MI6的长官……到里面来，外面怪冷的。”

Mycroft紧抿着嘴唇，“Yes，Sir！他很想跟对方说他早在半年前就已经为MI6工作了，毕竟，破译密码什么的对于他来说还是很简单的。当然，这也算是Uncle Rudi给他提的要求。“我之前就听说你们并不打算在这几日动手，是吗？”他尽量保持着公学生应有的姿态。

“Well……我们的确收到过MI5的消息说特种部队在肯特山的阶段性胜利以及他们对在周围的一些发现，但是，就如我方才所说，战场不是什么好玩的地方，因为每做一个决定都意味着生与死，我们必须谨慎对待。而，这对我们这些经历过前一次大战的人来说更是如此。叫我Geogre就好，Rudi习惯喊我‘R’虽然有人的时候他总是喜欢一口一声的喊我Captain Lestrade。”

Mycroft不知是不满于对方对自己的隐瞒还是对于MI5方面消息的无视，霎时间从心底涌起一阵情绪，虽然他也承认对方说的也没什么不对。‘如果交谈的对象是Uncle Rudi那么他一定不会是现在这种态度。’他看者对方的侧脸，心里这么想着，嘴边却是另外一套说法。“是的，长官。我完全理解。”

“来，不要这个表情，来陪我喝一杯。”Geogre.R.Lestrade手里拿着两个军队配给的口杯，各倒了些威士忌，而后不由分说的把其中一个杯子塞到Mycroft手里。“我不是否认情报部门在站在中的作用，但是你也要承认，就目前这种情况下，信息的传达是相对滞后且不全面的。尤其是在，那位也到了前线时，就更加需要谨慎对待。”他的重音特地强调了‘那位’，且似乎他非常习惯于这种动作，说罢又用力搂了下Mycroft的肩膀。“要不了几天，我们就能够登上对面那座小岛。天佑女王！”Gerogre.R.Lestrade举着杯子自顾自的跟他的撞了一下，仰头一饮而尽。

Mycroft瘪着嘴也小声的随着他说了声，“天佑女王。”

距他到南乔治亚岛几日后，即6月11日夜，在经过数日侦查与休整后，英军向斯坦利港周边各高地发动旅级夜袭，皇家第三陆战旅同时向哈丽山、两姊妹与朗敦山发动攻势。

“你坚持的住吧？”自接到要他们配合其他部门协同作战的指令后，Mycroft已经连续两天三夜没有怎么好好睡过觉，就算偶尔可以偷闲靠在角落里稍微眯一下，那也完全无法解乏。Geogre.R.Lestrade在临登船前用力拍了继续Mycroft的后背跟肩膀，好让他进快的情形过来。“放心，这次的主要目的就是支援一下陆战队的抢滩登陆。我们只需要远远的给对面的阿根挺军队阵地准时准点的来那么几下轰炸，好让陆战队那群人坚持到空军到来之前。至于之后的抢滩登陆，跟皇家海军没有任何关系！”他登船时用力的拉了下Mycroft，“来吧，年轻人。格拉摩根号所向披靡！”

距Mycroft踏入格拉摩根号的战舰指挥室已经将近五个小时，头顶上才隐约传来了皇家空军轰炸机的声音。原本应该是漆黑一片的天空被炮火照亮，即使是晴朗的夜空也看不到半点星辰。

“注意！导弹！右满舵准备撤！”Mycroft很想扔下面前的耳机跟监听的电台跟着Geogre.R.Lestrade跑到前方的甲板去，但他一起身就被对方眼疾手快的用双手按在了原先的座位上。“恕我直言先生，你现在的职责是监听敌军的电台以便及时破译。这是命令！”

Mycroft随说有些不甘，却也不能抗命。“遵命，长官。”他被动的坐回去，顺带接收了对方硬塞过来的副官。

“Well……看来眼下就只有我们二人了？”Mycroft看着瞬间走光了指挥室，“如果你愿意的话你也可以跟在他们后面，我当做没看见刚从也没听见……我知道你会很想跟在‘R’身边跟他并肩作战。”Mycroft待人走光之后，斟酌了会用略带商讨的语气跟他说，虽然他想直接说Geogre但是鉴于他们都是Geogre所以他还是跟着Uncle Rudi的习惯好一些。

被留下来的副官仅仅是在他说这话的时候朝外看了一眼，并没有真的跟着出去。“谢谢好意，虽然如您所说。但，留下来保证您的安全是上校给我的命令。”就在他说话的时候，格拉摩根号被阿根廷的两发车载鱼雷导弹击中，Mycroft被对方扯着左臂往船尾的方向狂奔。

“天，还好你没事。Geogre现在带他下救生艇，后面有人会接应你们。”从前方甲板匆匆跑来的Geogre.R.Lestrade搂了一下Mycroft的肩膀，从怀里掏出了一个用胶封封好的信塞到他怀中，就把他往外推。“跟着他，你会没事的……我给你们断后。把这个替我交给Rudi…….如果我，如果我回不去的话。告诉他，告诉他……哦，算了。他会明白的！”

*** ***

“这么说您现在是打算收养他了？虽然说R他没能从马岛战场上回来但是……您确定这么做明智吗？Uncle Rudi？”从几个月前马岛之战的记忆里抽离出来的Mycroft看着特地来牛津看望他的Rudolf.W.Holmes，语气里带着一丝不确定与不赞同，而且一想到圣诞节家里又要多一个熊孩子他就头疼。

Rudolf穿着得体的三件套手里抓着手杖，“无论怎么说，他都救了你的命Mycroft。”他嘴里叼着一根雪茄，“我不认为这有什么不好的，他的孩子就是我的孩子。如果你指的是更改姓氏……我想这更不会是什么问题，虽然Holems家小孩不少，但，我并没有。而且，比起这个我更担心如果他顶着一个不同的姓氏出现……事情会更加糟糕。”

“是的，Uncle Rudi！我并没有忘了那位绅士的恩情，但这也不是……的原因。而且，他的母亲呢？我记得他母亲尚在！或者他双亲的近亲呢？”Mycroft小心翼翼的提出一个自以为可行的解决方法，“或者我们可以用资助的方式？毕竟，我记得R他有被授勋，他可以直接继承爵位。”

他每说一句Rudolf的脸色就黑上一分，他猛吸几口雪茄，“好了。Mycroft我今天来就是跟你通知一下这个结果，不是来听取你的意见的。至于他母亲以及她那边的人……如果你接触过，你便不会有刚从的那些想法。这也是R的心愿，虽然我不能告诉你为什么必须要这么做。不过，相信你看了这份报告之后会理解的。”他眯起眼盯着面前的Mycroft，示意一旁的秘书把东西交给他。“毕竟，白昼的光，如何能了解夜晚黑暗的深度呢？”[3]

“真的有这么艰难吗？”Mycroft快速的扫了一下那份评估报告的结果，轻咬着下唇，“好吧，那我知道了。如果有必要我会让伊顿的学弟们关照一下他的……”说着他似乎意识到什么又补了一句，“您是要让他要去伊顿吗？如果要更改姓名的话，您中意的名字是？”

Rudolf见他如此也收起了那一脸严肃的样子换了种语气，“Well……这个倒是没有怎么仔细考虑过，不过，鉴于我与他父亲的名字里都……就叫Rudolf也不无不可。Rudolf.L.Holmes！”

“嗯……听起来挺不错。”Mycroft见事已定论，便也就此作罢，不再说什么，反正横竖也不会是跟他和Sherlock一起过圣诞。而且有Uncle Rudi这层关系在，搞不好那小子最后不是被塞进MI5就是MI6，想想以后能有个人搭把手似乎也是挺好的？“您决定好了只会一声，我会办好的。”Mycroft露出一个在战场时跟R学会的假笑。“您这次过来就只是交代这件事吗？Uncle Rudi？”

被他怎么一问Rudolf便又想起了一件事，他困窘的抓几下自己的头发，“哦，是了。还有一件事，非常重要。苏格兰场……原本，上头的意思是让你出几年外勤的。”说着的时候他不忘大量了几下面前自家侄子的脸色，果不其然，他很不乐意。

“Uncle Rudi……..我想……”

Mycroft的话还没出口就被对方打断，“行了，我知道你不太喜欢干跑腿的伙计。所以我以你还在上学为借口给你挡回去了，不过作为交换你要负责所有伦敦周边的重要信息破译与递送，同时还要协调苏格兰场的一些有关案件。记住，所有‘重要的事’你必须经手。而且，Mycroft你也不可能总这样。你知道我在说什么。”

“没有人想要成为一个被人暖着双脚的半死之人，记得替我多关心他。你准备一下。过几天我会把你介绍给GCHQ[4]的负责人跟苏格兰场的警督……”末了，他又加了这么一句。

“Yes，Sir。”Mycroft垂着双眼，两手交握放在前方，十足的被训斥的公学学生模样。

[1]尼采诗《酒神颂：阿莉阿德尼的悲叹》  
[2]英大西洋南部海外属地  
[3]尼采名言  
[4]英政府通讯总部  
[5]英女王次子曾参战  
To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

理想主义者是不可救药的，  
如果他被扔出了他的天堂，  
他会再造一个理想的地狱。  
\-- 尼采[1]

一九八五年三月初 列宁格勒[6]

被迫出外勤的Mycroft穿着不知道经过几手的老旧呢子大衣，头上顶着带着缝补痕迹的小圆帽站在冬宫外的广场上闲逛着。原本想在附近的小食店里来杯咖啡，可看着那排着长龙的队伍他就觉得头疼，更别提有可能轮到他的时候对面的售货员会无情跟他说一句，“不好意思先生，所有的东西都售罄了，请明日早点来排队。”

“这个鬼地方真是冷的够呛……真是不知道为什么要把我扔到这个鬼地方来跑腿。就算不管它就这种情形下它自己也得崩盘。”他抱怨的话刚说出口就看见一个熟悉的身影从左边窜出来，且真朝他这边走来。

来人一把抱住Mycroft且拍了拍他的后背，“Mycroft，好久不见。我没想到对接的人是你，刚才在那边观望的时候简直吓一跳。我以为你……”他迟疑了一会还是觉得把“根本不可能出外勤”几个字咽下去比较好。

“我不可能永远不出外勤，Rudolf！Uncle Rudi只是知道我不喜欢跑腿所以尽可能不安排，只是我没想到他会舍得把你扔到这个鬼地方来。毕竟GCHQ不太需求这种……”Mycroft不着痕迹的往后退了半步，“Rudolf我想我还是不太习惯被人突然靠的太近……”

又被旧事重提的Rudolf马上识相松开了双手，板起脸一本正经的说起公事。“哦，抱歉，我一时激动。原本的确是不太需要外派的，但是半个月前我们的一个联络基站突然没了反应，而且备用的基站也未被激活。大约一周前，MI5有消息过来说疑似找到了有关人员的尸体。所以，为了保险起见……”虽然，他到Holmes家的这些年Mycroft给了他很多帮助，可他这种始终与他保持距离的态度也让他感到心寒。这让他觉得他始终都是一个外人，虽然他也顶着一个Holmes的姓氏。

“嗯。”一阵寒风迎面吹来，让Mycroft冷不防的抖了抖。“真是不知道他们是怎么在这个鬼地方一直呆下去的。”他扫了一眼那些排着长长队伍的食品店，“冷就算了，你看看那些。居然到现在都实行配给制……我看不管谁上位，苏联都迟早都玩完。”

Rudolf听完笑笑，“这里跟莫斯科还算好，在远些的地方情况比这里更糟糕。苏共这种举国体制虽然说在某些事情上比起民主制是有一定的优势的，就是太急于求成了。不过也能够理解，毕竟，美国不会任由苏联人做大。”他看向旁边的Mycroft，“虽然说结果可能都大致相同，但是如果有个合适的人上台，过程也许要顺畅点。他们坚持了这么些年是为了什么？信仰？你信吗？”

“哼。最多三五年。信仰就是不想知道真相是什么！[2]”Mycroft不削的勾起了一侧的嘴角，“你最近有回去吗？我想问问……Sherl……”

Rudolf了然的点点头，“来之前我曾经去过一趟老宅，Sherlock好像不太乐意去公学，想要在家自学。”他给Mycroft学了下当时Sherlock说话的样子。“他们都太蠢了！凭什么要让我去迁就那些蠢蛋！我甚至怀疑他们从来不思考！”

“好了说回正事。我们得到的消息是，米哈伊尔很有可能已经得到了大部分人的支持甚至有可能会被葛罗米柯[3]等几个元老大力推上位。当然这个消息需要进一步的证实，甚至有消息说他就等着契尔年科[4]咽气了。”

Mycroft听完他的话，想了会，“如果是这样就最好不过了，米哈伊尔[5]是个改革派。我倒是希望他上台了之后有些协议什么的能顺畅点。不过，苏联这种积重难返的情况下，他也是无力回天。”忽然间，他好像找到了几天后跟葛罗米柯会面的交易资本，“Rudolf，你真是我的阿莉阿德尼。”他双手捧着对方的头就往他脸颊亲了过去。

‘砰-砰！’在连续排查了几天之后，Rudolf带着一队人摸到了备用基站藏匿点，干掉了外围的巡查人员。原本空置的民房已经被人占用，外面还有几个人在把守。“你觉得他们看起来可能是正规军或者克格勃吗？”

“不好说，近来东欧的一些走私贩子会在这地区猖獗些，而且，在这种环境下苏联人也不会大力围剿这些人。”跟在后面的队友，仔细的勘察了周围的情况。“我看还是速战速决的好，干掉那些人，拿了东西就转移，MI5跟MI6那两拨人可还等着回传消息。”

Rudolf赞同的点着头，“左边有两个，右边有一个，屋顶上……暂时没人。干掉他们直冲地下室！”他把一小份地图塞给突击人员，“我给你们断后，接应的车子很快就到。进去后大约有三分钟的时间……现在对时。”他们几个围成一圈，“行动！”

一九八六年十一月 英格兰 苏格兰场总部

“案子进行的怎么样了？”Mycroft跟着那个人一起踏入苏格兰场三层办公室就听见走在他前头的人在打声的问话，“兄弟们这个案子上头很重视，财政大臣的幼女被劫可不是小事情！都给我精神点，万一玩脱了有的你们好受！”那人一把抓住从他面前走过的Greg.Lestrade，“嗨，你来跟他解说一下案情！你叫什么来着？”

拿着手里拿着诺丁山多起杀人分尸案卷宗正要去会议室开会的Greg.Lesstrade一脸茫然，“Greg…Greg.Lestrade！Sir，那起绑票不是我负责的，我负责的是诺丁山的那几起杀人分尸案。”

‘Lestrade？’Mycroft听见这个词，记忆里忽然涌现出另外一个人的样貌。眼见他就要被人训斥，便伸手拉了下身边人的手臂，“不必麻烦了，你把卷宗都调出来给我，一会儿会有人来帮忙的。”说着他看了一眼还傻站在那的Greg.Lestrade，“你不是要去开会吗？让所有人都等着你这样好吗？”

“Yes，Sir。”Lestrade 闻言立马侧身离开。

Mycroft坐在那个小隔间里对着桌上几份卷宗与可能的嫌疑人资料，顿感生无可恋。Tomi.Hall！谁来告诉他为什么他会在这种情况下看到自己在军队里好友的名字？虽然说Tomi平常的那副花花公子的做派总让他感到有些不喜，可论能力来说，他可是比苏格兰场的这些金鱼不知道好上多少倍  
。  
“请问，这到底是哪里的消息有误吗？怎么会……”Mycroft听见开门声，他头也没抬的就向给他端茶进来的人扬了扬手里的卷宗，“Tomi.Hall？Hall子爵的独子？绑架了……财政大臣的女儿Caroline？没开玩笑？”他自顾自的摇着头，“Tomi……他还不至于……”

Tomi.Hall作为Hall子爵的独子自然钱财不缺且就他在心理暗示以及催眠方面的天赋，想要赢得一个人的心根本无需此举。

来人把茶杯放到他手边，“一开始我也是这么认为的，不过，就收到的消息来说，是他没错。”

“哦，Rudolf……我以为是苏格兰场的那些人…….GCHQ？”Mycroft抬眼看来人是他，便对此事再无异议。

Mycroft重新做回椅子上，端着茶杯翘起脚低头抿了一口，“太淡了，Rudolf你最近是跟Uncle Rdui学养生了吗？这么寡淡无味的东西你也喝的下……So，这个事情……”他一副你难道不跟我分享一下消息以及既然已经有了定论为什么还要多此一举的表情看着对方。

“Well……自然是事出有因。”Rudolf不慌不忙的喝了口茶水，“那可是财政大臣女儿……你总不至于要到让我提醒你现任财政大臣跟王室的关系吧？还有Hall子爵，很显然这位子爵在军中很有威望……”

Mycroft挑起一边的眉毛，“即使如此，那也只需要封锁消息就可以了。我想两家联姻过段时间再找借口离婚是个不错的选择……”

“‘曙光女神’计划！我亲爱的Mycroft！”Rudolf翻了个白眼，“Tomi.Hall因为某些方面的天赋被招参加这个计划，我们相信这是药物误用带来的结果。总而言之，就是他产生了幻觉，而这种幻觉持续时长似乎……易于他人。并且，爸爸怀疑Tomi跟诺丁山近日的杀人分尸案也有关系，他在基地测试的时候曾经有过人格分裂迹象。他曾说过他有个兄弟叫Sheffield.Hall……”

Mycroft靠在椅背上半天也不出一声，不知道在想些什么。“Uncle Rudi的意思是……挡下所有关于‘曙光女神’计划的消息然后给他随便按一个假名让他上庭？如若一旦核实他与诺丁山的案子有关，那么想要媒体不报道根本做不到。”

“要我说，Sheffield……也许是个不错的解决方法。现在主要问题是，一来根本没人见过杀人分尸案嫌犯的脸。二来，就算有关，那他也得有个抛尸或者藏尸的地点……”他无奈的抬手，“可现在这两全无头绪。”

Mycroft的手指有节奏的敲击着桌面，“我看还是回到绑票案吧，绑票案的证据呢？有人看见了？还是？”

“都不是。是通话记录，你的那个好友曾多次向受害人拨打骚扰跟恐吓电话。这次，他还尝试掳走财政大臣的孙女……并以为这是他与Caroline的亲生女儿。不过，还好没有成功，保姆是功臣！”他朝Mycroft眨眨眼，“别忘了，我可是GCHQ！”

“Uncle Rudi的意思呢？”Mycroft挑着眉一副别把我跟那些金鱼相提并论的样子，“我需要知道他的意图才好继续。”

Rudolf‘嗯’了半天，才从嘴里‘嗯’出了一个不知道是Uncle Rudi让他传达的还是基于他自己的私心而说出的话。“他说，只要你不感情用事就好。横竖，有那层关系在，他也死不了。”言下之意便是，Tomi.Hall既不会被当场射杀也不会被暗中弄死。

[1] [2]尼采名言  
[3]前苏联外交部长  
[4前苏联总书记  
[5]即戈尔巴乔夫  
[6]即圣彼得堡  
To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

不可言说之事，终将无言以对。  
\--《逻辑哲学论》[1] 

“Well……我希望你那天后面没有挨批，Mr.Lestrade。”当Mycroft手里拿着新的卷宗急匆匆的推门而入时，那个小隔间里只剩Lestrade一个人还在埋首研究着案情。

埋首于卷宗的Greg.Lestrade突然听见有人喊他，便猛然抬头，“你是……哦，Mr.Holmes！Greg……叫我Greg就可以了。”他揉着额角，也许是刚才突然抬头引起的。他眯着眼看了一下对方手上的卷宗。“您这是……”

“受人所托。这个案子也许跟财政大臣幼女被绑案有一定的联系。”Mycroft跨过地上那些被随意摆放在地上的地图册，脸上对这一片的昏乱无比嫌弃。“你们这是几个人负责？”

Greg低着头在自己随身携带的小笔记本上写写画画，“查阅卷宗吗？原本是两个人，现在就剩我一个。财政大臣的幼女比较重要……”他抽空抬头朝他笑了下。

“嗯……谁说不是呢？”Mycroft那个后面牵扯了多少利害关系根本不是跟你这样的金鱼说的明白的，一想起那个案子有可能牵扯到军方绝密档案他就头疼。更别提还有上下议会里的权利之争……“还是说说这个案子吧。鄙人注意了一下，从第一起案发到现在一共是十六起。这里面所有的受害者皆为十九到二十三岁的成年人……大部分为男性受害者，只有两起为女性。”

Mycroft把一张桌子上的台灯转向他那头的单人扶手沙发，好让他能看清卷宗上的字。“有什么想法吗？”

“我…..嗯……嫌犯属于有选择性的行凶。”Lestrade迅速的翻阅案边的几卷卷宗，“早期接到的只是人员失踪案，直到发现第一具尸体。不过上头认为这是个模仿案，‘开膛手杰克’。你知道的，嫌犯所有的下手对象都不是什么良好市民。”

Mycroft等他回话是百无聊赖的用手指敲着自己面前的卷宗，就好像在发报一般。“瘾君子，扒手，妓女，有暴力倾向的酒鬼，喜欢赌场看守兼打手……我看过所有抛尸地点的现场照片。而且恕我直言，这显然不是什么‘开膛手’模仿案。开膛手只杀一种人并且必然会掏走受害者的某种器官，而这个案子的嫌犯显然并不具备这种特定条件。”

“什么？不是模仿案那是什么？难不成还是良好市民见义勇为？”Lestrade笑着下意识的反驳。

Mycroft也不恼于他的态度，反正金鱼嘛，都是这样的。“我说的是这不是模仿的‘开膛手’案并没有说这不是模仿案。”他走到Lestrade身边，翻开他们手上所有的卷宗，平铺在地上。

“这么看更加直观明了。”

“你看，这个受害者。十九岁，男性，扒手……他的手被从肩膀卸下；再看这一个，二十一岁，男性，酒瘾极大，他膝盖以下的脚都没有了；还有这个，同样是二十一岁，男性，只剩下头跟四肢，没有躯干……”说完，Mycroft看着一旁的Lestrade，“现在告诉我，你有什么想法？”

“你是说……弗兰克斯坦？”Lestrade在对方那“饱含期待”的眼神下十分不确定的憋出了一个答案。

得到想要的答案的Mycroft重新露出个笑容，看来这只金鱼还不至于太蠢。“现在你可以开始写报告了……”

“就算是这样，在没有找到第一犯罪现场前……”Lestrade看着那个让他立马就写结案报告且说的一脸理所应当的人，觉得很是好笑。反驳的话还没说完就看见有人推门而入，“你有事吗？”

Rudolf朝他点了个头算是打招呼，“Myc……？你这么急找我有什么事？难道你有线索了？”他故意没有将对方的名字叫全，虽然他知道对方非常讨厌这种行为。

“Mycroft！”Mycroft又纠正了他一次，“我想念完我的名字应该不会浪费你多少时间。”他从Lestrade左手边绕了个圈从里面走出来，“差不多吧。你那边有进展吗？关于上次讨论过的那件事……”

“啊……这个。”Rudolf从头上摘下了学院帽，很显然他刚从教室里出来就被人带到了这里。“现在我们的确是有这样的技术可以通过监听来确定他们的位置，不过这需要一定的时间。而且，我是说，万一凶手玩了一处转移的戏码怎么办？而且上头也未必会同意泄露这样一项技术。”他尽量不提及Tomi的名字。

Mycroft斜靠在那张空的办公台上，想了又想还是说了出来，“他在诺丁山有一处房产，我曾经受邀去过，只是……”

“只是？Myc……”Rudolf声音略有提高。

“只是时间有点久了而且那里一整片都是居民区我并不能确定具体位置。”Mycroft说着的时候眼睛的余光也在仔细的打量着这间屋子里的另外一个人。“我需要你的帮助。可以说如果想要尽快的把人质救出来这是唯一的方法。至于上头，我来想办法……”

Rudolf妥协般的点头，“行吧，我去跟爸爸商量。”

“警察！你被包围了！”苏格兰场以及MI6的外勤人员将这栋位于诺丁山郊区的两层独栋民宅围了个水泄不通。房子里不断传来音乐声，从声音上判断对方应该不只开了一部留声机，而播放的却是同一首曲子---舒曼的《狂欢节》。

五分钟后，警察与MI6的外勤人员破门而入，在就快将房子上上下下都搜了个遍的时候却没发现一个人。“一层A区安全……二层C区安全……头儿，没看见人。”

“地下室！他在地下室！”这时耳机里忽然有人吼了一句，几乎所有的人都放弃了自己当时所在区域的搜寻全部冲到那个地下室门口。

在地下室门口被警方用炸药定点爆破后里面混乱且血腥的场面呈现在众人面前，里面对着那些之前被呈报为失踪的人的尸体，有些人的尸体已经被凶手切割为小块，地上到处都是血水。台子上还躺着一副用不同的人的尸块缝合到一起的尸体，这具尸体的一头连接着电线及各种设备。而财政大臣那位被绑架的女儿就被锁在稍微靠里面的墙壁上，身上的睡裙沾满了血迹以及精斑。

“老天。”第一批冲进来的警员被面前的景象吓到了，他们从来没有见过这样的现场。“你被捕了，举起手来！”

伦敦 MI6直辖某审讯地

Tomi.Hall此时手脚被特制的锁链拷着，Rudolf看着坐在他对面的人笑了笑。“下午好，Mr.Hall。因为不知道应该喊你Tomi还是Sheffiled所以我觉得我们还是保守一些比较好，不是吗？”

“呵呵，Mycroft的小跟班。现在MI6的审讯地都随便让外人出入了吗？”Tomi.Hall看着对面的人有些不削，“看起来你混得还行？不过，有Mycroft在他是不可能会让你如愿的。无论你愿不愿意承认，对于他来说，Mycroft才是继承人。而你，不过就是个能帮得上忙的人罢了。”

“闭嘴！你已经被关进来了！你已经没有机会了！”Rudolf警告着对面的人，试图让他搞清楚现实状况。“他是我的！”

Tomi.Hall故意露出一个惊讶地表情，“哦，我还以为你永远不会承认！可是，Mycroft他真的会是你的吗？别天真了，sherlock在他眼里可比你重要多了。让我猜猜，他每隔一段时间遇见你问的第一句是什么？你最近有回去吗？Sherl最近怎么样？”

“够了。”Rudolf气急的拍着面前的桌子，“我这次来不是跟你吵架的。”他长长的舒口气，情绪稍微平复之后，“我是来跟你做笔交易的。你也知道财政大臣那边不会善罢甘休，虽然有你父亲在你也死不了。不过我能让你在那个单间里照样可以跟外面一样接受或者发出任何消息，不，甚至比你在外面都要方便。怎么样？”Rudolf说话的时候小心翼翼的观察着他的表情变化。

Tomi.Hall先是感到疑惑后又转了然，“难道说Mycroft又有‘新欢’了？你先是对付我，现在又要来联合我去对付另一个人……你还真是对他情有独钟！太可悲了……”

“承认吧，你并不知道我在想些什么……Mr.Hall。”Rudolf露出一个与他亲生父亲如出一辙的假笑，“爱是一种选择，然而人的一生并不会只做一次选择。他们会做出各种各样的选择……并不是每一次的选择都是相同的。” [2]

Tomi.Hall略有所思的看着对面的人，“这么说，看来他之于你而言并非狄俄尼索斯……那么，他扮演的是什么角色呢……提修斯？啊，那这样就说得通了……”他脸上带着意味不明的笑，“哦，我可怜的阿莉阿德尼！请让我来成为你的狄俄尼索斯！而你，将终究为我献上荣耀之冠！”

“这么说你同意了？”Rudolf懒得跟他扯太多废话。

Tomi.Hall脸上依旧带着笑容，“当然。从现在开始到我进去之前，你都不能来找我。至于，你想要的……方法，等我进去之后我会毫无保留的全部教授于你。心理暗示并不难，以你的能力来说，很快就能学会。只是，我比较好奇的是……你打算何时动手？你可千万别告诉我你对他余情未了……可是，他眼里只有Sherlock！哈哈哈哈哈……”

*** ***

伦敦 军方直辖某医院

“快绑住！别让他继续挣扎！”拿着针筒的护士正指挥着几个男护工给在挣扎的Mycroft上绑带，以免他无意识的行为伤到自己。  
“No Sherlock！千万不要让他搅进来！”

[1]见维特根斯《逻辑哲学论》  
[2]星际迷航发现号S02某集内台词。  
To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

我们始终有一种错觉，  
以为我们的感情源自于我们的内心。  
\--《乌合之众》[1]

一九八五年三月初 普斯科夫

“看来您很是失望，葛罗米柯先生。”尽管对方什么也没有说，但是Mycroft就是能从他那张没什么表情的脸上读出了‘失望’二字。这个几乎是从战后到现在都在任的外交部长先生很显然觉得自己被小看了，说起来这一趟会面完全应该是Uncle Rudi的工作内容，现在却突然换了个人还是个看起来 完全不可靠的年轻人，换作任何一个人都会不快。

葛罗米柯闻言稍稍露出点笑容，“失望是一种，当你的期望过高的时候总会出的情绪。这一点在外交事务上来说，还是比较少出现的，至少对我来说这样。Rudolf近来还好吗？三年前那场战争应该给他带来不少可以现实利益……”

“为国尽忠罢了。荣耀总是归于女王陛下的。”Mycroft知道对方想说的是‘帝国余辉’汝等当好好享受，今后只怕是再也无有了。

葛罗米柯闻言也只是笑着喝了口杯里的白兰地，“嗯，国家属于女王而政府属于Rudolf。是个不错的平衡，既然如此……你可以告诉我他对此番让你过来的真实想法了。”

“米哈伊尔。”Mycroft不接对方的话，只是说出了这一个名字，他知道对方能够明白他的意思。

听到这个名字葛罗米柯摇晃着酒杯的手停顿了片刻，“我不明白你的意思，年轻的Mr.Holmes。”

“得了吧，您很清楚不是吗？如果不是的话，为什么您刚才摇晃酒杯的手停顿了一秒又十六毫秒？”Mycroft喝了口这种俄产的白兰地，酒精浓度比起他之前喝过的要高一些。“现在已经不是战时了，而列宁格勒居然还在实行配给制，甚至有人辛苦排了半天的队之后什么也买到。如果连列宁格勒这样的城市都如此，那鄙人很难想象其他的地方会是什么样的一种情形。很显然再这么下去的话，苏联的经济必然会崩盘。”

“看来你一路上见闻不少。”葛罗米柯很清楚现在苏联境内的情况，在被全面封锁跟围剿的情况下苏联的经济确实困难，而这种把加盟的共和国的资金抽调到莫斯科全力发展军工甚至是进行军备竞赛完全不太理会实际的这种行为也是一种恶性循环。他完全无法否认对方所说的可能性结果，也很清楚经济改革的迫切性，而米哈伊尔正是一个改革派。“今年会后，我就会正式退休。就算我同意支持谢尔盖耶维奇[2]又怎样么？一个退了休的外交部长说实话没什么能力去改变什么……不过，我们倒是可以做一笔交易。”

很显然，一笔交易，这正是Mycroft想要的结果。“如果阁下能够把他推上台的话，我们可以向贵方提供一笔援助，以现金的方式。当然，这事必定得在私下进行。而且……”Mycroft回想了下之前Uncle Rudi跟他说过每一句话，“如果您能够将谢瓦尔德纳泽选定为您的继任者的话，我想这一笔现金援助的金额会更加理想。在某些事务上，我们也可以给与贵方一定的便利…….我想这个筹码应该足够使您考虑一下支持他的可能性？”

“哈！看来Rudolf这次可是下了血本？”葛罗米柯笑着回他，手里的白兰地只剩下三两口，“好吧，既然Rudolf都已经这么有诚意了，那么我想他也不介意更加有诚意一点？”他说话的时候慢悠悠的摇晃着杯子，并不急于把它们喝掉。“让Rudolf把他的手下驻地从核心区域撤出去，有我在一天就不可以在踏入核心区。如果，他同意的话，那么这笔交易就能够达成。怎么样？”

Mycroft想了会，还是跟对方碰了杯子，“我会将您的条件如实转达，那么，希望合作愉快。”

“事情进行的顺利吗？”刚从火车站出来的Mycroft就被一早等在那的Rudolf一把搂住，只是这一次他学聪明了，只是轻轻的搂了一下就松开，并没有给对方开口抱怨的机会。

Mycroft见对方很快的松开了自己也只是轻微的皱了下眉头，“还没有全部确定，不过应该没什么太大的问题。你那边？”

“搞定了，有MI6的配合事情进行的很顺利。”他跟Mycroft并排走在大街上，“就是新的地方离的远，以后要回传会费点功夫。”

Mycroft点点头，“远点就远点，你要相信MI6那群人。而且我想Uncle Rudi也并不想总把你派出来解决这种事情。接下来的事情你确定了吗？”

“接下来……什么事情？回去吗？”Rudolf下意识的摇摇头，我还想在这逛几天。虽然我知道你不太喜欢跑腿的活计，但是我还是挺喜欢的，好歹我不用总待在一个地方，就好像被人变相圈禁一般。”

Mycroft听完皱起眉头，在心里慢慢思考着他什么时候禁止过对方做他喜欢的事情？好像在这件事上被他严格要求的只有Sherlock而已吧？“哦，跑腿！得了吧，我还是宁愿二十四小时待在西敏寺的办公室里头。另外，我想问的是你的学业 ……很显然你已经修够了学分可以从伊顿毕业了。”

“所以？”

Mycroft并未转向他， 只是挑起半边眉毛，“所以，你有什么想法吗？Uncle Rudi应该会比较希望你正式进入GCHQ。”

“所以你现在这是在建议我选择相关专业？”

Mycroft闪身走到一家他底下人发现的小餐馆，“并不是，你也很清楚Holmes家的人……怎么说呢？向来都比较叛逆，所以，我不喜欢做这种无意义的事情。”他朝店家招手要了两份午餐然后又给自己点了双份的俄式布丁。“你需要来一份布丁吗？”

“Mycroft……甜点总有一天会毁了你的牙齿。”Rudolf嫌弃的看着他，“俄式的甜品都太甜了，说实话，如果你愿意的话我那一份也给你吧。至于专业……我跟爸爸也有聊过，他建议我选电子侦察方向的……你也说了，GCHQ！”

点完餐的Mycroft心情愉快大摆好自己面前的餐具，就等服务员上菜。“嗯哼。然后呢？”

“我个人更倾向于选哲学。”Rudolf摆弄着自己面前的餐具，“当然，我是说我会辅修哲学。”

Mycroft一边给他倒佐餐酒，一边用夸张的声音给他朗诵了几句诗，“忧郁的心呵，你为何不肯安息，是什么刺得你双脚流血地奔逃……你究竟期待着什么？[3]像这样？相信我，Holmes家绝对不想要出一个疯子！”

“好吧。”Rudolf知道对方说的是尼采，只是看着对方夸张的表情没忍住笑出声，“虽然有传言学哲学的最后不是自杀就会变成疯子，但我想我应该不至于会吧自己陷入到此种境地。所以，放心好了……”

Mycroft侧身给上菜的服务员腾出点空间，顺口道谢，“对于此事，我持保留态度。尤其是……在这种大概率的情况下。”他拿起一边的酒杯，在心里默默的改成了，尤其是在我当年看过了你的心理评估结果之后。

“得了吧，你就是太喜欢操心。”说着Rudolf下意识的看向他的前额，“其实我自己的事情，我自己多少也有些了解。而且再这么下去我想圣诞夜的赌局或许又可以再多一个……你和爸爸到底谁先秃……”

Mycroft嫌弃的看了他一眼，“你什么时候也学会了Sherlock的恶趣味？！那么，学校？”

“剑桥？”Rudolf有些犹豫的说出口，但很快他就又说，“也许爸爸会更喜欢牛津。”

Mycroft了然，“你果然是冲着哲学系去的吧？”他吃了一口餐盘里的菜，“如果哲学的话的确剑桥要更合适一些……而且你也没有必要什么都听他的。Holmes家的人总是要反叛一点才更像是Holmes家的人。不过，如果是哲学的话，辅修一个犯罪心理学也许……你的阻碍会更小一点。横竖在学校里多待几年不是什么坏事，Uncle Rudi会理解的。”

“嗯……明白。”

一九八二年八月 温莎镇

Mycroft带着没见过几次面的Rudolf走在小镇的街道上，算是带他提前了解周边环境以及顺道跟自己以前认识人都打声招呼好让他平时能有些照应。  
“你觉得这里怎么样？”被耳提面命要好好关系对方的Mycroft露出一个自以为比较合适的笑容，“还能习惯吗？”

Rudolf看着他半天没有回话，待他们走到拐角那家甜品店时，才小声的回了句，“挺好的，谢谢。”

“Well……能习惯就好，还有明天你就要搬进校舍了，自己的东西我希望你都能够自己整理好。毕竟，伊顿的传统……探视是不可能探视的，一切只能靠你自己。”

“我知道……没问题的，您不用担心。Myc…Mycroft。”他看着Mycroft半天愣是把那个Mycroft说出口。

*** ***

伦敦 军方直辖某医院

收到消息的Sherlock急匆匆的走进Dr.Coleman的办公室，“死胖子怎么样了？有什么收获吗？”

“晚上好，Mr.Holmes。”深知他口味的Dr.Coleman给他递上早就备好的咖啡，“Mycroft的心理防御能力太强了，我们根本得不到什么能用的东西。而且，就算现在已知的也很难分得清这里面到底有几分是真的。当在我们触及到其中几个关键词的时候他的反应会更大，不过，不过不用担心。已经有人去重新查阅那些旧案子的卷宗了，我想应该很快能够得到印证。他似乎在内心里对对方抱有某种感情。”

Sherlock手里捧着咖啡，翘着脚坐在会客区的沙发上，“哼，情感不过是内心不过是人类的一种错觉。Mycroft从很早就已经明白了这个事实，他不会那么愚蠢。”

[1]见古斯塔夫.勒庞《乌合之众》  
[2] 即戈尔巴乔夫  
[3] 尼采诗《最孤独者》  
To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

最热烈的爱恋，会有最冷漠的结局。  
\---苏格拉底[1]

从很早的时候开始Mycroft就很喜欢像这样漫无目的的走在某个城市的街头上去寻找可能的惊喜，也许是受到公学时期的好友影响也说不定。刚从MI6某审讯地里走出来的Mycroft跟他的同事刚结束一场长时间的刑讯，很可惜的时候对方的心理防御程度非常强，以至于他们也没有得到什么有价值的消息。

“Mycroft？”刚下了夜班打算吃完早餐再返家的Lestrade手里拿着高浓度的黑咖啡坐在那家小店沿街的座位上。看见Mycroft迎面走来他率先朝他招手搭话，“看样子你也是一夜没睡？”

自诺丁山那个案子之后Mycroft已经有一段时间没有踏入苏格兰场，很显然对于对方还记得他感到惊讶。“好久不见，Mr.Lestrade。没想到能在这里见到你，这里的东西……还行吗？”他看着对方手里的三明治与咖啡，“我是说，甜的那种。”

“Greg……叫我Greg就好。应该还行？我现在不太喜欢甜食，小的时候因为嗜甜而导致的龋齿说实话到现在都还有点阴影在。”说这个的时候Lestrade下意识的摸上了自己后槽牙的位置。

他的小动作取悦了Mycroft，后者向他露出了个微笑。“最近苏格兰场似乎挺顺利？”

“那要看你对顺利的定义是什么了，反正作为待在刑侦组的我来说几乎天天都是人命案跟劫案。”Lestrade吃这自己手里的三明治，“恨不得一天能有四十八小时，不，也许七十二小时才够用。”

Mycroft跟给他端来甜点的服务生道了谢，“那么，恐怕你就得感谢伦敦的这些犯罪分子了，如果没有他们，也许你就该失业了。”

“感谢……好吧，是挺感谢的。”Lestrade朝对面的人举起手里的咖啡，半玩笑的说，“非常感谢他们让我没时间睡觉！对了，说起这个……”他放下手里的咖啡伸手掏了掏自己的上衣口袋，从里面拿出一把钥匙。放在桌上，两根手指按着缓缓推向对方。“这个还你。原本想在上次结案的时候还给你的，没想到你后面都没怎么出现。虽然说可以寄给你，但是我想还是亲手交还比较好。”

Mycroft看着桌上那把自家房门钥匙，手里的勺子停在第二个布丁上方“这个你还是留着吧，说不定以后哪天还有用得着。我并不担心会被你掐死……Greg。”他想了会又加上一句，“我是说，哪天苏格兰场有什么案子我需要接手的话……也许会需要让你经常送东西过来。之前，我有点事，被上头直接召回了。反正那个案子也没什么别的疑点……”

“我……我也不会想要去……掐死你……算了！”Lestrade懒得在这个问题上跟他纠结，赌气般的抓起那个钥匙就塞回了原先的口袋，顺手抓起两人的账单就要走。

Mycroft一把抓住他的手臂，“不，不。账单放下，这次请务必让我付。之前麻烦你太多事……如果你觉得过意不去，我不介意下次让你来。”

刚跟友人分开打算转弯去买点吃食的Rudolf碰巧正好看见了街对面的这一幕，原本心里消失了的那点嫉妒，失落以及占有欲又重新占满他的内心。他也不知站在那里有多久，直到他想抬腿返回时才隐约觉得腿部有些酸麻。“Tomi.Hall……不，或者说是Sheffiled.Hall……我愿意成为你的祭司，我将为你献上荣耀之冠！请成为我的狄俄尼索斯！”

三天后，狱中的Tomi.Hal似乎终于想起了他们之前的交易又或许是上天终于接收到了他的祈祷。Rudolf终于收到了他心心念念的整套“曙光女神”计划以及，这些年来对方有关心理方面的所有研究笔记。

在Rudolf拆包裹的时候，从里面滑出了一张黑色的便筏，上面用金色的墨水写着：

‘当你凝视深渊的时，深渊也在凝视着你。’[2]

“我想你应该遗漏了这个！”邮差递来一个塑料小箱子，“这个是跟那些一起的。”

Rudolf接过箱子后礼貌的点头致谢，他打开箱子的盖子，快速的扫了眼里面的东西。各种颜色瓶瓶罐罐，有粉剂，药丸以及一些成分及效果皆不明的液体。“喝掉它！对，红色那一管！喝掉它你就会拥有你想要的一切！无论是Mycroft还是继承人的位置……”没有缘由的，Rudolf的脑子里突然出现这样一个声音。“滚蛋！”他试图将这种想法甩出脑海。

诺丁山 某独栋民宅内

Rudolf满意的看着那几个被自己催眠而自愿前来的男男女女，这其中妓女，老鸨，扒手，瘾君子，爱尔兰共和军成员以及他父亲之前的老副官Geogre。

“你们都是自愿到这里来的，没错吧？”Rudolf看着站在他面前那些个双眼无神的人，“你们是自愿将自己献出，献给你们的未识之神—狄俄尼索斯！”

“Yes！我们自愿到这里来，将自己献给我们的未识之神—狄俄尼索斯！”站在他们面前的人，“Well…well…well！好孩子！跟着爸爸，到这下面来！”

一九九零年伦敦 军方直辖某医院

“Uncle Rudi”接到消息就第一时间从外地赶回的Mycroft急匆匆的走到了隔离病房前，就在他要推门而入之前被Dr. Simth拦了下来。“您现在还不能进去！在您进去前……能聊两句吗？”Mycroft挑起眉毛等着对方继续。

Dr.Simth摆手屏退了身后的两个医学生，“嗯，我想你应该了解一下情况。近些日子来Rudi一直觉得自己的身体有些不对劲，但他又说不清楚到底是哪里不对劲……所以我从半月前一直在对他进行跟踪监测。从上周起，我就有在他血液里检测到了少量的致幻剂，这一次，也是因为致幻剂以及其他一些我无法检测出的有毒药剂的过渡摄入而导致的……肌体问题。也许……他的时间不是很多了……”

“致幻剂？他为什么会想要去摄入那种东西？”Mycroft被对方一连串话语砸的晕头转向，“你们最近在进行什么新的项目吗？不对，就算进行新的项目为什么Uncle Rudi会是摄入对象？”

对于他的问题，Dr.Simth只是笑着对他说，“你还是自己去问Rudi或许比较好，家庭事务……一向来不是我的强项。”

Mycroft穿着隔离防护服在病房里等了许久，也许超过了Dr.Simth跟他说的只是短短的一会。“Mycroft……”刚苏醒过来的Uncle Rudi伸出他那没有被扎着针头的手抓住Mycroft的隔离服，“我估计出不去了，我想跟你交代一些……一些事情。当然，主要……是关于Rudolf……”他的声音显得相当虚弱。

Mycroft瞪着眼，“是他干的？为什么？你几乎给了他一切……”

“Well……我们不能用我们的思维去理解…….理解他。我并不怪他……”他大口喘着气，“他现在应该已经被MI6的人带走了，你知道该去找谁！找到他，然后告诉他，是我的意思……我不希望Rudolf会受到什么过于严厉的惩罚。我知道……我知道…..”他安抚着情绪快要爆发的Mycroft，“每个人都需要为自己的行为负责。但是，Mycroft……想想R…….在你做出决定之前……多想一些他。而且，他身上的爵位对你觉得只有益处没害处！”

“你知道我不需要那些也可以……Well……您想我怎么做？”Mycroft咬着下唇，憋了许久，“是我的错。我明知道他的情况…….我不应该赞同他修学那该死的哲学！”

快要走到生命尽头的Rudi正费力的撑起自己的身体，“把他关一阵子，给他找最好的心理医生……但是，不要太长……不要超过十五年。他还年轻……你得保证！还有……最后一件事……把我跟他埋在一起！”他的气息越来越弱， “How do you lose your only plan？Well darling，just give me one more chance……”[3 ]最后只剩喃喃，而抓着Mycroft的手也因失去气力而逐渐松开。

*** ****

伦敦 军方直辖某医院

“是Mycroft的事有什么进展了吗？”接到消息Sherlock刚下火车家也没回就急匆匆的赶了过来，“我希望这次可以是好消息……要是死胖子圣诞节前都起不来，可就没人回家过圣诞了。”

Dr.Coleman听完笑笑，“Mr.Holmes或许会偶尔希望看到他的小儿子也会去过圣诞的。”他递上一杯早就备好的咖啡，“黑咖啡，两颗糖。”

“那么，Mycroft？怎么说？就算我把人抓住了那也得等他起来才能做最后的了解。”Sherlock喝了口，“谢谢。”

Dr.Coleman低头喝着自己那杯无糖无奶的红茶，“经过前三轮的催眠，我们已经基本确定了关键词汇。”

“哦？都有什么？啊，让我猜一猜……Lestrade，钥匙，会面，黄昏…….还有什么？”

Dr.Coleman喝着茶也任他乱猜，“很遗憾，都不是。是对戒！最终将其触发的关键词，或者说是关键物品是对戒。”

“触发……Mycroft？还是Greg？他们什么时候可以醒过来？”Sherlock手指快速敲击着手里的茶杯。

Dr.Coleman想了会，“也许是一切。当然，如果想要唤醒必须进行下一轮……也就是第四轮的催眠。鉴于……我们需要您的授权Mr.Holmes。”

“两人一起吗？多大把握？”Sherlcok看着自己杯里的咖啡。

Dr.Coleman将手里的杯子放置到一边，“怎么说呢，在经过了几轮的治疗之后，他们二人体内的剂量应该已经不足于影响接下来的效果。只要没有别的因素干扰，我想醒来的几率至少要大于七成……”

“虽然，之前也有个这样的例子……”Mycroft现在的情况让他想起了当年Uncle Rudi的死。Sherlock还记得十六岁那年，当年Mycroft从医院回家时的样子，面无表情，行动机械，有时一问一答而有时几问都未必有一答。一时间，Sherlock觉得似乎所有人都在责怪他，怪他不肯接受Uncle Rudi的安排进入GCHQ。

Mycroft跟他不一样，Mycroft的确是将Uncle Rudi当成了第二个父亲。而现在，他也不确定他或者他的父母亦或是如果幸运醒来的Lestrade能否接受这个可能的结果。是的，很显然，Mycroft的情况要比看起来更加糟糕。

“但你要知道，我们绝对不接受跟之前一样的……那种结果！”

Dr.Coleman很清楚他说的是什么，“当然，作为医生。我也一样不会接受那样的结果……所以，我们可以得到您的授权吗？Mr.Holmes？”

“如果条件允许的话……你们可以进行新一轮的催眠。我授权你们的下一轮治疗……”

一周后 

“东西都准备好了吗？”Dr.Coleman踏进病房，看着十几位严阵以待下属。“那么，第四轮催眠，现在开始。”

[1]苏格拉底名言  
[2]尼采名言  
[3]Westlife《Better Man》歌词  
To the end(第二部完)  
\--------------------------------------  
第一部：隐身的圣徒  
第二部：阿莉阿德尼的悲叹  
第三部：七处征心者


End file.
